Closer
by Vema
Summary: Norma and Norman move past her deception and into love. GRAPHIC INCEST, do not read if you don't like that! Please read the author's notes for more information on where this takes place in continuity.
1. Chapter 1

Closer

.

I've been working on this for a few weeks, with **ALittleTasteOfMadness's** help. She read the whole rough draft, and seemed very excited by it. This is dedicated to her; I love it when she gets all flustered and flushed. ;) For you, my love.

Now this fic is set in a specific scene in Season 2, Episode 8, where Norma has come home from George's, realizing how much more important Norman is than George (DUH). It's also smutty smut smut, very PWP except for I still wonder how Norma breaks the news to him, and I REALLY WANT TO MAKE THIS MULTI-CHAPTER. Damn my brain and it's terrible ideas!

In any case, I hope this is enjoyable for everyone. Soul Bates for life! LOL. Don't forget to review, I love to get feedback no matter what kind.

.

"Stop it." Norma backed away as Norman advanced on her, pinning her to the banister and leaning close as his hand closed painfully on her arm. She tried unsuccessfully to pull her arm from his grasp, surprised by his strength. "Stop! Stop it, Norman!"

The pain Norman felt was obvious as he brought his face close to hers, both their eyes filled with tears now. "It was all just a game," he began, searching desperately for some sign that he was wrong. "The game was that we were devoted to each other, and no one could ever come between us, that we loved each other more than anyone could ever love another person..."

Norma's heart split in half at his words, and she began frantically wracking her brain for anything she could do restore his faith in her, anything but telling him about his blackouts. "But we do love each other!" she wailed, framing his face with her hands as he leaned even closer.

"Do we? Do we really, Mother?" His heart was breaking, too.

Insanity came over her, an impulse from deep inside the depths of her soul, and she closed the distance between them before he could say another word. Her lips closed over his, and his grip on her arm loosened as a surprised grunt left him. Clenching her eyes shut, Norma tried to pour everything she felt for her youngest son into this kiss, and when he pushed her harder against the wooden railing, pressing the growing bulge of his pants against her, she lost all control.

As she opened her lips, she tangled her hand in his hair, whimpering against him. Her leg lifted and tried to wrap around his. Oh, why had they never done this before? It was hurried, desperate in a way she'd never fully understood, his fingers digging into her hip as she pressed her tongue into his mouth.

He pulled back for a fraction of a second, pressed his forehead to hers. "Mother..."

With a sudden inspiration, she realized she should never have tried to hide the truth from him. Despite her fear, wasn't it better if he knew? "I'll tell you," she said, cupping his cheeks again, "I promise, I'll tell you everything..."

"Tell me later." He started backing up the stairs, pulling his mother up with his arms around her waist. They were still nose to nose, and a surprising smile lit his face, but then he didn't realize exactly what he'd been asking. "Right now I just want to keep kissing you, forever."

This was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her, and she looped her arms around his neck with a delighted smile. "What are we doing?" she asked, head spinning with giddy pleasure.

"Loving each other." He lifted her and spun her around, backing her into his room as he kissed her eagerly again. A noise of affirmation left her as he kissed and carried her, and she fell easily back as he pushed her onto his bed. She he made room for him, and he pulled her tightly against him.

They lay together, kissing and stroking, exploring each other in a way they never had before. It was heady; several times, Norma's higher reasoning tried to take over and stop her, but she pushed it aside. Norman was the most important person- the most important _man_ in her life, so it only made sense that they would share every possible experience, included this.

They didn't bother to removed their clothes at first; Norma was content to touch over it as long as he was kissing her. It was sometime before she grew frustrated, and she pulled his hand lower, helping him slide it along the outside of her thigh and under her skirt. He pulled his lips from hers, the cold air hitting the wetness on them. "Oh," he said, voice shaking, "Do you want...?"

"Yes." Wrapping her leg around his waist, she began to unbutton his tan shirt, kissing each inch of pale skin that she exposed. "Don't you want?"

He pushed her back and began kissing down her neck, across her collarbone. "More than anything," he groaned, slipping his fingers under the lacy black panties her skirt concealed. How long had he wanted her like this? He hadn't even been aware of it until now. His other hand tugged ineffectually at the collar of her dress, frustration building as he realized it wouldn't stretch.

"Zipper, honey," she said, giggling softly. She sat up, and he slowly pulled her zipper down, a strange echo of all the times he's helped her dress. Shivering, she felt his lips finding the back of her neck.

As Norman came to the bottom of the little row of teeth, Norma shimmied a bit and lifted the watercolor dress over her head. Her short curls bounced as they fell back down, a little messier than they had been, and she smiled softly at her son. He was staring at her mouth, a kind of disbelieving fright coming over his face. "Norman?" His eyes met hers nervously as she shifted to face him, sitting back on her heels. "It's okay. You can look."

And he did.

She was pale and soft, wearing a black bra with lacy panties that left very little to the imagination. No words could describe how beautiful she was to him, how heavenly; she was a true goddess. His focus darted everywhere, landing back on her face as his cheeks flushed. She shifted and knelt next to him, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt all the way and spreading it open before she moved to his pants.

His excitement was already obvious as the cloth tented out, and Norma leaned forward, cupping the hard length in her hand as he whined desperately. "It's okay... I've got you," she cooed, squeezing as she kissed him gently. "Just relax." She deftly unbuckled his pants and he lifted his hips so she could pull them and his boxers off, throwing them to the floor.

Looking at him, she was struck by the strangeness of it all. Her son was lounging back on his bed in only an open button-down shirt and socks, his smooth stomach and hips interrupted by a proud, hard cock with a sprinkling of dark hair around it. Things had already gone so far, but this seemed like a bigger step somehow, and she paused. Then, she inched forward on her knees, sliding between his legs and placing a small, warm hand on his thigh as she leaned down.

"Mother?" he begged softly, all his breath rushing out with that one word, the word that meant everything to him.

She leaned over further, taking in the scent of him, so much stronger here. The anxiety she felt reminded her of the first time she'd gone swimming, standing at the edge of the pool excited and nervous, and she wanted... oh, how she wanted... Her hand trailed up and loosely gripped his member, and she watched his face as she leaned forward to lick up the underside, savoring the salty taste.

Norman's hip bucked up as he gave a surprised groan, hands clenching in the quilt beneath him. "Oh, God," he moaned, fingers moving to tangle in her hair as she took his length fully into her mouth. He felt like his head was spinning, the unlikely but completely perfect image of his mother sucking his cock branded forever in his memory. In moments, he was close, he was getting there too quickly, and he didn't want it to end so soon, or in so unsatisfying a way for his precious mother. "Mom, wait," he groaned, "Should I be... I mean, I want to.. do this to you..." He stumbled, flustered and unable to articulate what he wanted.

With a little slurping noise, Norma pulled her lips off him, tucking her hair behind her ear as she shifted to removed her panties. Norman stared as she moved to his side, starting to get up until she put her hand on his chest. "I have an idea," she said with a grin, and she turned around, climbing over him so she could still get her mouth on his shaft, and her dripping center was hovering over his lips.

Norman stared at his mother's beautiful pussy, blushing and open for him, and lunged forward with little finesse. He felt her stiffen with a low moan that vibrated around his penis in her mouth, then moved his tongue back and forth, listening for her muffled voice to find what she liked best. She tasted musky but strangely sweet to him in a way he hadn't expected, and he eagerly pulled her folds even further apart with his thumbs so his tongue could explore deeper and relished her little squeal.

This somehow made it even harder to keep himself in check; he controlled it for as long as he could. He felt himself tightening, the telltale sensations signalling his climax clamoring for attention. "Mother... Mother, stop- I'm- I'm-" The speed of her motions only increased, and soon his body released into her mouth, pulsing and thrusting and he thought he would die with the intensity of it. He bit the inside of her thigh more harshly than he had meant, and she made a little pained noise that he barely heard over the roaring in his ears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he breathed as he came back to himself.

"I'm not." Norma sounded cheeky, moving off of him and removing her bra. This left her completely nude, and Norman's eyes grew large again as she lay next to him and snuggled close.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

The fine sheen of sweat on Norman's skin clung to her lips as she kissed his neck. "You didn't, I'm fine." She could still feel him shaking as he wrapped his arms around her, and he kissed her deeply, stroking her side with the arm that wasn't behind her. "You can take a second to rest, sweetheart," she whispered against his lips as his hand crept up to gently brush the underside of her breast.

"I don't want to rest," he said eagerly, still a little breathless. "I don't want to ever stop loving you." He shifted down, resting his head on her shoulder as he sucked a pink nipple into his mouth and sighed.

Holding her son close, Norma made a little noise of pleasure and stroked his hair. Everything about this, every single thing they were doing, seemed so perfect and right that it would have been shocking if she'd had room left inside her for anything except for joy. She let him push her onto her back and he lay partially atop her, using his fingers to tease the sparse blond hair at the juncture of her went on for some time, working her to a frenzy with barely any effort. "Norman..." she nearly begged, her core pulsing with the need to be touched.

"Mother," he murmured reverently, nuzzling her breast before looking up at her adoringly as his fingers circled closer and closer to her center.

She spread her legs, and his hand slid down immediately, fingers thrusting inside her wet sheath. "Oh, God..." He curled them and dragged them back; how could he have known that would drive her so wild? Her body pressed against his invasion, desperate to find more sensation, tiny mewls escaping her throat against her will. He pushed against her with his own moan, and she realized he was hard again already. "Norman... Norman..."

He didn't need her to say what she wanted; he heard it in her voice, and in the way her body begged for him. After all, they were the same person, they belonged together, and he needed to be a part of her again.

With a guttural groan, he moved between her legs and lifted them over his shoulders He aligned himself, but looked up to catch her eyes as he pushed inside. The tight heat was euphoric as he entered her, leaned forward so she was nearly bent in half and he went as deep as he could.

Clenching around him, Norma held his gaze and moaned happily as he sank deeper. His face came closer to hers and she looked longingly into his eyes; she wanted to be closer, but how much closer could they be?. She felt full and whole in a way she couldn't ever remember; he had filled her completely now. Her body, heart, and soul were all brimming with his love for her, and hers for him. A deep, sweet ache hit her as he started thrusting into her, a look of concentration on his boyish features.

"Does it feel good?" he asked urgently, biting his lip.

"Yes!" she cried, touching his face as her body tightened. Her body wanted him inside her, to come while they were one, to seal them together for the rest of eternity so he never tried to shut her out again. "Please, Norman," she whispered, gasping. Her whole body bounced against the bed, and the wet sounds of his movements drove her even closer. "Please, just a little more... "

Pulling her legs with him, Norman leaned back and changed his angle. Norma's whole body began trembling. She was helpless against the strength of her body's yearning, the overwhelming pleasure sweeping her nerves driving her past the brink. Gripping Norman's arms tightly, she bucked into him, legs stretching apart her an attempt to pull him further inside. Later, she remembered nearly screaming his name and how unbelievably euphoric he'd felt inside her, but mostly the ecstasy.

Norman slowed and stopped, starting to pull away, until she crossed her legs to keep him still. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly, limp against the mattress.

"I didn't think you'd want me to- you know- finish like that."

All her muscles tightened at his words, a vision of white fluid filling her up, and and she wanted it more than she'd ever wanted anything.. "Of course I do," she said, leaning up to kiss him, lips clinging to each other. "I want you to come inside me, baby, please."

Without another word, he gripped her hips tightly and slammed into her, causing a shuddering spasm to come over her. He bent forward to change his angle again, and her toes curled. Surprisingly, she felt a tingling sensation and experienced a shorter, second orgasm that was even more intense, and her own little rush of slippery fluid covered him where they were joined. Only moments later, he stiffened again, pulsing inside her as she held him close.

As they both caught their breath, Norman sank down on her, happily kissing her shoulder, neck, cheek, anywhere he could reach. As they disentangled from each other, Norman fell onto his back and pulled Norma into his arms again. She went willingly, feeling his slippery come between her legs with a sense of completion.

It was only minutes before she found her voice, when the fear that was forgotten in the rush of passion came back. "I love you, Norman, I do. But we still need to talk."

Norman nodded, still relaxed. "Maybe we should clean up and move to your room?" he suggested, looking hopeful. It was clear that he felt whatever she had to tell him would be negligible, that the revelations between them tonight would fix everything.

"That sounds lovely," she said quietly, sitting up and kissing his forehead. "You go first, honey." He smiled, rolling off the bed. Norma watched him grab pajamas from his drawer and walk fully naked to the bathroom just a few feet from his room. Joy and anxiety warred inside her.

He had killed his father, and now she had to tell him...

.

~fin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

.

.*o0o*.

.

At long last, here is the second chapter of Closer! I would like to thank bates-angela from Tumblr, who wrote an amazing Tumblr review of it. I hope she enjoys where we're going from here, and I promise it will end well, not like the last one.

I originally wrote this as a one piece for ALittleTasteOfMadness, but I hope you appreciate the expansion. I know we both love happy fluffy pieces, and I hope this turns into this, though I'm glad you ...enjoyed... this last bit. :) Don't worry, Edifying, I'm not going to stop! It's just taken a while to get here. Hannigram-13, heck yeah, Soul Bates for LYFE. And Cleo, I'm so glad you liked it. I am going for realism most of the time!

Less smut and more plot in this chapter. Let me know what you think, friends!

.

.*o0o*.

.

Norma was in the shower when it happened.

She was smiling, tingly and relaxed in her afterglow despite the unpleasant task to follow. It was completely unbelievable, that she and Norman had found themselves in a sexual and romantic relationship... She couldn't even pinpoint when she'd started thinking of her son in that way, but she was happy. So happy, for the first time in years... Despite this, she fervently hoped that the he would be able to accept what she was about to tell him, and tried to hold on to her happy feeling.

A loud thud and shout could be heard, and she quickly shut off the water, grabbing her towel. All the sparkling joy she'd felt shriveled inside her as she wrapped herself in the white, fluffy fabric. "Norman?" she called, heart beating fast as she moved cautiously towards the door. There was shuffling outside and a thump followed by a crashing sound, someone falling down the stairs. "Norman!"

As she reached for the door, it opened inward and Norman grabbed her and put his hand over her lips, shaking his head; then he pulled her quickly out of the bathroom, rushing down the hall. She saw two men crumpled at the bottom of the staircase as she looked over the edge of the rail, panic rising inside. Norman led them to her room, but before he had shut the door, she heard a man's voice shouting from downstairs. "Ben? What happened?"

"Norman, who is that?" Norma whispered desperately as the lock clicked.

Norman swiftly moved to lock the door that let in from his room and started scooting the bed towards it, frustrated as he had to pull his loose pajamas tight aging his arms. "I don't know... they tried to grab me. Call the police."

Clutching her towel around her, Norma fished for her phone in her purse. She didn't dial the police exactly, but a gruff voice answered her as the pajama-clad Norman slowly pushed the wardrobe closer to the door that led out into the hallway, attempting to block it. "Norma, what is it?"

"There's someone in the house," she hissed, crouching in the corner. "They attacked Norman."

"Where are you?"

"My bedroom," she hissed.

"I'll be right there," he assured her. "Stay down, try not to confront them."

Just then, her bedroom doorknob began to jiggle. She stood and let her towel fall, helping Norman move the wardrobe just in time as they tried to kick the door in. He picked up her towel and wrapped it around her. "Alex is coming," she said quietly, before shrieking as a shot rang out.

Norman grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the far corner, pressing her to the floor. "Get down!"

"You get down too!" she retorted, pulling him next to her.

He moved to lay on top of her, ignoring her protestations as he used his body to shield hers. Norma felt her pulse in her head and heard the thumping of it in her ears. She was terrified that somehow, at the end of this, Norman would be dead, and she'd be expected to continue on alone...

Momentarily, the shots stopped and the whole door started to move. Whoever was out there had clearly shot open the lock, and the wardrobe began to shake.

"Norman!" she whispered desperately, unsure what she meant by it. She gripped his hand where it lay next to hers, tears gathering in her eyes as her whole body shook. This was her fault somehow; she'd gotten involved with the seedy underbelly of White Pine Bay, and it had turned on her, just as Alex had said it would.

"It's okay, Mother." He sounded steady, but she felt his body quaking, too.

Another loud bang sounded, and Norma flinched, concentrating on Norman's comforting presence. "Put your hands up!"

There was more shouting, more crashing noises, and then all went silent. Norman stayed laying over Norma, but as she raised her head, he buried nose in her hair. "Is it over?"

"Shush!" she ordered. "Don't move."

Seconds ticked by, terror growing inside them, until the door cracked gently open. "Norma?" came their intrepid sheriff's voice. Norman exhaled loudly as the sheriff shoved the door inward, peeking in to see them on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Norman said for her, standing. He shoved the wardrobe slightly, allowing the sheriff to open the door.

The sheriff bypassed Norman completely, going to help Norma to her feet. He looked from Norma's state of undress to Norman with a cocked eyebrow before pulling out his radio. "I need some back up at the Bates Motel, please. Some of Ford's men were after the Bates'." The radio crackled a quick response. "Norma, you might want to put something on before they get here. I'll just talk to Norman outside while you're covering up."

She didn't like the idea of Norman talking with the sheriff alone for any length of time, so as soon as they had exited she threw off her towel and pulled on her blue robe, foregoing any underclothes in her haste. Bursting out the door, she blurted out, "He doesn't know anything, just ask me! I'll answer all your questions." Both men stared at her quietly, silence stretching out between them as she moved to Norman's side and took his hand. She stared at the unconscious man on the floor, swallowing her sudden jolt of fear.

"Norma, did you actually.. see anything?" Romero asked. "Norman says you were in the shower when these guys tried to grab him."

"I saw enough," she said defensively, looking to Norman for support.

"It's all right, Mom, I don't mind."

"Thanks, Norman." The sheriff gestured to the stairs, and together they moved to the living room, and frustrated Norma following behind.

.

.*o0o*.

.

By the time Alex had finished debriefing them, and the deputies had led out the offenders, it was two in the morning. Norma was exhausted, and she didn't have the energy to worry about telling Norman about his father. Hopefully, if she didn't mention, he wouldn't either. She closed and locked the two front doors, then turned to find Norman standing close. "Oh, honey," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "It's gonna be okay."

"I know, Mom," he answered, holding her close. "Sheriff Romero said he'd take care of it."

Inside, Norma dreaded what that might mean; Alex had said they were Ford's men. How could one man challenge the head of a drug family? Still, they were safe for tonight. They would need to take more precautions, be absolutely sure all the doors and windows were locked, maybe even leave town... "Let's check over everything before bed, Norman, make sure we're locked in tight tonight. Will you get the basement windows, honey?"

"Of course, Mother." He gave her a quick kiss, and they separated temporarily to check all the entrances were sealed, meeting up again at the base of the stairs.

She was nervous again, all the joy she'd been feeling completely squashed by the horrible thought that someone she had gotten involved with had been trying to hurt her son. "Let's- let's go to bed. We can lock the doors again, barricade ourselves in..." Norman looked like he might protest, but he held his tongue, and Norma sighed in relief as she took his hands and led him up the stairs.

Her room was a mess, the wardrobe and bed still askew. They moved the bed back together, and pushed the wardrobe in front of the door again, sealing themselves in. Norma swiftly moved the chair that matched her vanity and lodged it under the door knob of the door between their two rooms, shaking it to be sure it was secure.

"Oh! That would have been a better idea," Norman said, chagrined. He had spent valuable time moving the bed when he could have don't something quicker.

"We were scared." She took his hand and led him to the bed. "You did wonderfully."

They curled into the comforters together, Norma resting her head on Norman's shoulder, heart still racing. She couldn't imagine she would sleep much tonight, even with Norman's warm and loving presence right by her side. Forget being afraid of telling Norman the truth - she was afraid of losing him entirely.

"Mom," he said softly, his breath tickling her hair.

She hesitated before turning and kissing his cheek. "Yes, honey?"

"I just... Well, I still want to know. I know you're tired, and I am too, but... Can we talk now?"

Norma took a deep breath, her first instinct to tell Norman it could wait until tomorrow. He wouldn't argue; he was her sweet boy again. He would wait patiently until tomorrow, possibly even the next day, and she could put this off probably indefinitely.

However, she knew she had made him a promise. "Come here, Norman," she said, and they shuffled and rearranged themselves until they were facing each other, pressed together under warm, safe blankets where nothing could hurt them. "I'm going to tell you. But I want you to know before I do that I don't blame you for any of it."

Norman took a shaky breath and nodded his head.

"All right. All right..." Norma told him. She made sure the whole event was cushioned with her insistence that he hadn't meant to do it, that he'd only been protecting her, and his father's death was a terrible but unavoidable consequence, and when she was done, she watched him bury his face in her chest and both of them wept.

.

.*o0o*.

.

By the time Norman had come downstairs in the morning, Norma had set the table and laid out platters of hotcakes and bacon and eggs. Her son was fresh and dressed nicely in khakis and a button-down shirt, his hair wet and combed back. She took him in, clean and with red rims around his eyes that belied how long he'd been crying this morning already, and went to him. "Oh, Norman!"

She wrapped him in her arms, feeling his clutching at her just as surely. His face went into her neck, hot breath exhaling in a silent sob against her skin. "Mother..."

"It's okay. We're okay." She held him as he shook, and after a moment he had stilled. "Here, I've made your favorite breakfast," she said, urging him to sit.

They ate in near silence, Norman merely picking at the food he had moved to his plate. After a few moments, Norma decided to test the waters. "Norman... I don't want you feel guilty about this."

The boy glanced up, incredulity on his face, but he didn't speak due to his mouthful of fluffy hotcake.

"You didn't even know you were doing it," she said matter-of-factly, averting her eyes as she gestured with her silverware. "You still don't even remember, and it's not like it's going to happen again." They were both silent for a moment, and she stood and moved to him, cupping his cheeks. "You were protecting me. You've always been there to protect me, Norman. That's all it was."

Norman stared at her with wide, wet eyes, tears beginning to streak down his cheeks again. "No, Mother. That's not all of it." He hiccoughed and looked down.

"What do you mean?" she asked sternly.

Norman closed his eyes. He didn't want to see her face when he said it. "Sheriff Romero... He seemed to imply that... I mean, I don't remember it..." He paused, shaking. "He thinks I had sex wiith Miss Watson!" His eyes grew large and wet with fear. "I mean, I don't - I don't remember, I don't remember having sex with her, but he had to have a reason for asking, didn't he? Does that mean I was there when she died?"

"Norman, don't..." Despite a selfish twinge of jealous, she pushed her own feeling aside and went to him, keenly aware of his emotional state. "Don't..."

"Does it mean I killed her?" he yelled frantically, "I had sex with her and then I killed her!"

"Stop-"

"Oh, God, I killed her, oh, God-"

"Norman!" Norma grabbed her son by the shoulders and shook him. "You didn't kill anyone! You didn't! Now stop talking!" Norman collapsed backward, shaking as his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the floor. "NORMAN!"

.

.*o0o*.

.

To Be Continued...


End file.
